Love-Love Fruit
by AlchemyRepose
Summary: While sailing through the Grand Line, the crew comes upon a man wielding the power of the "Love-Love fruit." Crackfic Robin/Nami, Usopp/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji. Author's note: My friend was giving me a lot of these ideas while I was writing.


Zoro, for the fourth time that day, caught himself staring at Sanji's ass as he walked by. He scowled to himself and pretended to be asleep. He felt almost hypnotized by the way the cook moved his hips as he walked. Zoro shook his head slightly. What the hell was wrong with him?

Sanji came by again moments later, serving drinks to Nami and Robin, who were lounging on the deck. Zoro watched him as he went, finding it harder to keep himself from looking. He glanced up to see that Robin was watching him with a small smile on her face. Zoro flinched and glanced away, his face burning slightly.

Sitting across from each other on the deck were Luffy and Usopp. Usopp was working on some new invention, while Luffy held his feet flat together and watched. However, he was watching Usopp's face rather than his hands. Every once in awhile, Usopp would glance up and see Luffy staring, and he would blush before furiously going back to work.

That evening Sanji called everyone in for dinner. "Yeah! Food!" Luffy jumped up, darting to the kitchen. Zoro got to his feet and came into the kitchen. Sanji lightly hit his ass as he walked, and Zoro stopped and stared, shocked. Sanji himself looked surprised and angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing, marimo? Back off!"

"That was you, dartboard brow!" Snarled Zoro. The two began to bicker until Nami broke them up to eat.

Only a few days ago they had met a man sailing the seas alone, in a small run-down ship. He had pranced on board their ship, crying out,

"Ah~! What a delightful ship! What a delightful crew!" He dined with them, and then to thank them, declared, "I will gift you with the power of my Love-Love fruit~!" He proceeded to make a heart shape with his fingers and sail away on his ship.

Since then, the male members of the crew found a growing irresistable attraction to one another. The two women aboard the crew reported no changes, and Luffy didn't either. Usopp, blushing furiously, reported that he had feelings for Luffy. Nami and Robin could only guess by Zoro and Sanji's blushing faces that they felt feelings for one another, although they would never admit it. Chopper seemed to be the only male entirely unaffected. He was working furiously however, to find a cure.

Usopp was the only one to report truthfully and faithfully. He privately told Robin about everything- including the erections he got. Luffy said he felt strong 'friendship' feelings towards Usopp, but nothing else. Nami yelled at him, calling him stupid and thick-headed.

Sanji stood alone in the kitchen, washing dishes. It helped keep his mind off...Things. Zoro came in and went to the fridge, finding it locked.

"Oi, cook. Where's the key?"

"Up my ass." Sanji replied irritably. Zoro suddenly came up behind him, grabbing his ass.

"I'll just have to get it myself, then." He smirked.

"D-Don't touch me, jackass!" Snarled Sanji, blushing. He twisted and turned, trying to get free of Zoro's grip. "Quit it," Growled Zoro. Sanji froze, feeling Zoro's hard dick moving against his ass. "Unh- L-Let go of me!" Sanji jerked and bucked, but the swordsman wouldn't let go. He managed to twist himself around, finding himself in uncomfortably close quarters. Zoro still had his hands around Sanji, grabbing his ass. Sanji was panting somewhat. "Well..? We might as well get this over with." He kissed him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and almost angrily pulling Zoro closer.

Zoro unbuckled Sanji's belt, tugging down his pants. Sanji went for Zoro's shirt and haramaki, and the two men unclothed each other quickly. Both of them were hard, but Sanji was faster. He kicked Zoro down, gripping his hips and thrusting himself into him. Zoro gave an imasculate yelp and squirmed, but Sanji reached down and gripped his cock. He began to rapidly thrust, causing Zoro to groan and cry out.

Below deck, Usopp worked by the light of a lantern. His overalls were unhooked and his chest was bare as he leaned over his newest invention. Luffy shuffled over, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Usopp." He plunked himself down in front of the sniper. "Ah...Hey, Luffy." Usopp blushed faintly and continued working hard on his invention. Luffy suddenly reached over and stuck his hand into Usopp's pants.

"Meat," He said. Usopp froze, squeaking in surprise. "L-L-Luffy! What're you-" Usopp panicked somewhat, scrabbling at Luffy's arm stuck into his pants and fighting back a nosebleed.

"Me-a-at." Luffy was drooling somewhat. He pushed down Usopp's pants, put his face down in his lap. He closed his mouth around Usopp's entire length, sucking hungrily.

"L-L-L-LUFFY!" Usopp was frozen in place, staring down at the back of his captain's head as it bobbed up and down.

Sanji made quick work of Zoro, making him come on the kitchen floor. He pulled himself out of the swordsman, but Zoro grabbed his ankle as he walked by and tripped him. Zoro crawled forward. "I'm not finished yet..!" Zoro had a furious gleam in his eye as he put on his bandanna and grabbed the cook's shoulders harshly. He kissed him, open-mouthed and with tongue. Sanji pushed onto Zoro, reaching down and caressing his dick. Zoro roughly stuck his tongue into Sanji's mouth, and Sanji replied by curving his tongue around Zoro's and practically wrestling with it. Zoro began to grind onto the cook's hips, rough and steady. He began moving down, kissing his neck and collarbone and nipping the area around his nipples before sucking on them lightly. He brushed his lips over Sanji's firm abs and quickly went down, wrapping his lips around Sanji's erection. He suddenly slowed down, lightly suckling and teasing. Sanji quivered and whined, throwing his head back.

Chopper was awoken suddenly by some strange noises, and he went to the back room to investigate.

He peered behind some crates and stopped dead. He saw Luffy and Usopp- Usopp was leaning back against a crate, his teeth grit and his eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back against the top of the crate. Luffy was crouched between his legs, gripping Usopp's bare ass, but Chopper couldn't see what he was doing. Chopper stared, wide-eyed, unable to process what was happening. It wasn't until Usopp began to groan and squirm under Luffy's grip did Chopper climb down from the crates and run above deck.

"RO-BI-IN!" He squealed, bursting into the girls' shared room.

Robin and Nami froze and stared at the small reindeer at the door. Robin was straddling the navigator's hips, her hands hovering just above her bare breasts.

"R-R-Robi-in..." He turned and ran out, crying and sporting a bloody nose.

Chopper saw a light on in the kitchen, and he assumed that Sanji was awake. He stepped into the kitchen, sniveling, to find the two naked men on top of each other. Zoro gripped Sanji's hips, his mouth closed around his dick. Sanji was in a similar position, sucking Zoro's dick at the same time. Chopper stopped, shut the door, and walked out onto the deck. He plunked himself down at the mast and cried.

Usopp whined and squirmed and shifted, arching his back. His nails scraped against the wooden floorboards. "L-Luffy..." He groaned through grit teeth. He felt a rush, as if a tight knot in his chest had been released. He came with a prolonged grunt, Luffy pulling his head away, cum dripping from his lips. His tongue flitted over his lips and he grinned, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist.

"Mm." Said Luffy, grinning still. "That was good." He settled himself into Usopp's arms and fell asleep.

Early the next morning, Robin woke first. She came out, fully dressed in her outfit for the day, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh." She said softly, seeing Zoro and Sanji sprawled out on the floor next to each other. Sanji had his face buried into the back of Zoro's neck, his arms wrapped around him. Robin sighed, and contemplated upon what to do. She decided and gently moved Sanji away from Zoro and woke the swordsman first by slapping his face.

Zoro opened his eyes blearily. "Hm..?" He sat up and looked around, holding his head lightly. His expression changed rapidly, to one of mixed rage and horror. He got up, put on his clothes, and left the kitchen. Robin woke Sanji now.

"Eh..? Ah~ My beloved Robin-chwa-ah..." Sanji looked down, remembering what had happened. "R-R-Robin-chwa-a-an! Don't look!" Sanji grabbed his clothes and hid himself, sniveling and crying. Robin sighed passively and left the kitchen so Sanji could get back into his clothes.

After a hectic morning of Nami yelling at Luffy for coming above deck naked, the crew finally settled down for breakfast.

They had just begun to eat when Chopper pushed the door of the kitchen open. He had two wads of cotton in his nose and he looked exhausted. At the sight of everyone sitting together at the table, he began to cry.

"E-Everyone..!" He sobbed. "I had a horrible nightmare..!" Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What about..?" Nami bravely asked finally.

"I-It- Everyone was..!" Chopper was crying too hard to finish his sentence. However, everyone knew exactly what his 'nightmare' had been about.


End file.
